


Don't Try To Save Us (Discontinued)

by echoinspxce



Series: We Are The Wasted Youth [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Group chat, Hunayllura, Inspired by Music, M/M, Memes, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, klance, lots of memes, references, rover is a human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoinspxce/pseuds/echoinspxce
Summary: So take the good stuff, honeyThe money just won't buySpend it up however we likeSo take the good stuff, honeyThe money just won't buyDon't try to save usCause we're doing it right





	1. Cathartic Screaming; A Mood By Lance Memefuck McClaim

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This will be a series! I will have background stories like when and how the group met, some college things, etc. I hope you enjoy this!

**Lance created a group chat**

**Lance renamed group chat “An armada of ironic aesthetics”**

**Lance added Keith, Pidge, Hunk, Shay, Allura, Shiro, Matt**

**Lance changed Lance’s name to MemeMermaid**

**Lance changed Keith’s name to AbyssGay**

**Lance changed Pidge’s name to RetroDemon**

**Lance changed Hunk’s name to GordonRamseyCore**

**Lance changed Shay’s name to CaveRave**

**Lance changed Allura’s name to SpaceWitch**

**Lance changed Shiro’s name to StormyBrony**

**Lance changed Matt’s name to StarbucksMemecore**

 

RetroDemon: lance wtf its 3am

 

MemeMermaid: no its noon

 

RetroDemon: fuck

 

GordonRamseyCore: What on planet Earth is my username Lance

 

MemeMermaid: late night aesthetic generator spamming?

 

SpaceWitch: McClain you better change my username right this instant, I am /not/ a witch :))))))))

 

MemeMermaid: only bc u scare me

 

**MemeMermaid changed SpaceWitch’s username to SpaceMom**

 

SpaceMom: Fair

 

AbyssGay: I… I’m not going to argue on this name.

 

MemeMermaid: thought so

 

CaveRave: Fuck fuck fuck what the hell 

 

RetroDemon: holy shit the angel sweared

 

CaveRave: Fight me Holt I swear to god

 

CaveRave: Im p sure im actually dead

 

MemeMermaid: *read as a poem*

 

RetroDemon: unless all of us are dead then you are unfortunately still living

 

CaveRave: Dammit

 

GordonRamseyCore: Shay! How was your flight?

 

CaveRave: Torturous 0 sleep

 

CaveRave: Plz put holes in my sinuses

 

CaveRave: I can barely hear anything my ears are so blocked

 

CaveRave: I loved California don't get me wrong but owwwwww 

 

SpaceMom: Post plane congestion?

 

CaveRave: also jet lag, nap headache, and it doesnt help that its shark week

 

SpaceMom: Oh bb I'm sorry

 

**CaveRave changed CaveRave’s name to SaShay**

 

**GordonRamseyCore changed GordonRamseyCore’s name to hunksmash**

 

hunksmash: I have some dark chocolate stashed in my room do you want me to bring you some

 

SaShay: Bless ur angelic soul yes plz ily

 

SpaceMom: I can come over and the three of us can binge watch Gilmore Girls?

 

SaShay: Allura i also ly

 

hunksmash: I am staying when I get there ok

 

hunksmash: Because Gilmore Girls of course

 

SpaceMom: Shut up you pure fuck and get over here.

 

hunksmash: Roger that

 

MemeMermaid: that was prob the purest convo i have seen

 

StormyBrony: Why does this exist?

 

StormyBrony: Why is this my username?

 

MemeMermaid: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

RetroDemon: ANYWHO

 

RetroDemon: SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW

 

MemeMermaid: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

AbyssGay: Cathartic Screaming; A Mood By Lance Memefuck McClaim

 

AbyssGay: wait no

 

MemeMermaid: are u 4 sale? bc i wanna McClaim u as mine

 

StarbucksMemecore: th eawdul garmear mdae that si much worse

 

StormyBrony: I understood three words of that

 

StarbucksMemecore: sum dcik pnuched meinthe feca wjen i siplled ym cofe on him and o can onyl se ehalf teh screeeeen

 

StormyBrony: Pidge, can you translate?

 

RetroDemon: “The awful grammar made that so much worse” “Some dick punched me in the face when I spilled my coffee on him and I can only see half the screeeen”

 

StormyBrony: Clutz

 

StormyBrony: Pidge go be a sister.

 

RetroDemon: ugh ill bring u up an ice pack or whatever

 

StarbucksMemecore: mim mot hmomee

 

RetroDemon: wtf no

 

RetroDemon: no i heard u crawl through the window upstairs

 

StarbucksMemecore: nto mee

 

RetroDemon: fuck

 

AbyssGay: dont die

 

RetroDemon: wow thanks buddy sure

 

AbyssGay: my pleasure

 

RetroDemon: ...what the fuck.

 

MemeMermaid: is ur room covered in glue

 

MemeMermaid: have the fbi found u

 

MemeMermaid: is a picture of lotors face taped to your window

 

RetroDemon: there is

 

RetroDemon: a pigeon in my room

 

SpaceMom: Could you say it’s a…

 

MemeMermaid: pidgeon?

 

SpaceMom: Pidgeon?

 

SpaceMom: Fuck you McClain

 

MemeMermaid: mayb l8r

 

SpaceMom: Nononononononono ugh I hate you

 

MemeMermaid: u wound me truly

 

**RetroDemon changed RetroDemon’s name to pidgeon**

 

pidgeon: im embracing it

 

pidgeon: ok but some1 come help me i don want rabies

 

pidgeon: and mom & dad arent home

 

StormyBrony: *inhale*

 

StormyBrony: Keith and I are on our way.

 

**hunksmash renamed group chat “Don’t Try To Save Us”**


	2. … I like girls can I still take sausage?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the beginning of the school year for these shitposters. Also Rover is here.

MemeMermaid: RISE AND SHINE FUCKOS JUNIOR YEAR STARTS TODAY

pidgeon: uh

MemeMermaid: AND SOPHOMORE YEAR FOR PIDGEOTTO

SpaceMom: eh hem

MemeMermaid: AS WELL AS SENIOR YEAR FOR SHIRO MATT AND ALLURA

pidgeon: also i just realized u forgot 2 add rover so im adding them so we can cathartically scream

AbyssGay: mood

pidgeon added Rover Olkari  
Rover Olkari changed Rover Olkari’s name to rroverr

SpaceMom: Welcome Ro!

rroverr: yo

hunksmash: My mom made me pancakes and sausage for breakfast bless

SaShay: !!!! Bless Up

StarbucksMemecore: …

pidgeon: DO NOT

StarbucksMemecore: EVERYBODY SAY SAUSAGE KEEP IT GOING

StarbucksMemecore: EGGS BACON GRITS

pidgeon: I Cannot Believe You’ve Done This

MemeMermaid: SAUSAGE

SpaceMom: I’M A SKINNY BITCH BUT I STILL TAKE THE  
MemeMermaid: SAUSAGE

hunksmash: I GOT A FAT ASS BUT I STILL TAKE THE

pidgeon: hunk not u 2

StarbucksMemecore: SAUSAGE

MemeMermaid: I GOT A FLAT ASS BUT I STILL GET THE

hunksmash: SAUSAGE

SaShay: WAKE UP IN THE MORNING AND I EAT THAT

SpaceMom: SAUSAGE

pidgeon: i have a large amount of hate in my body rn

pidgeon: this is an Old Meme

StarbucksMemecore: I’M A REDHEAD BUT I STILL TAKE THE

pidgeon: ur not a redhead

StarbucksMemecore: close enough

SaShay: SAUSAGE

pidgeon: keith dont do it

pidgeon: dont submit to them

AbyssGay: …

AbyssGay: IM A GAY FUCKER BUT I STILL TAKE

pidgeon: brb offing myself

MemeMermaid: SAUSAGE

rroverr: WHITE PAL SWAG AND IMMA TAKE UR MANS

StarbucksMemecore: SAUSAGE  
pidgeon: ro no

rroverr: ro yes

pidgeon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

SpaceMom: SAUSAGE

pidgeon: FUCK

StarbucksMemecore: I’M WHITE AND IM THICC BUT U KNOW I GET THE

pidgeon: ur a literal noodle shut ur trap

rroverr: SAUSAGE

StormyBrony: … Yeah I read books but they all about

hunksmash: SAUSAGE

SaShay: SAUSAUSAUSAUSAUSAUSAUSAGE

pidgeon: … 

pidgeon: yall are waiting for me arent ya

pidgeon: … I like girls can I still take sausage?

StarbucksMemecore: AAAAAAAAA YES WE WON HER OVER

StarbucksMemecore changed StarbucksMemecore’s name to Memecore

Memecore: it was 2 long and the author was annoyed

StormyBrony: Excuse Me What

Memecore: nuttin

MemeMermaid: welp i gotta meditate now for ten minutes

hunksmash: Since when do /you/ even /meditate/

MemeMermaid: im tryin to do this 30 day lucid dream bootcamp ebook and i have to meditate every morning for ten minutes

rroverr: thats so cool!

Space Mom: I lucid dream all the time! It’s a wonderful experience.

MemeMermaid: ye i rly wanna try it

MemeMermaid: anywho b4 i go my mom wanted 2 ask if yall wanted 2 come over this weekend and we can have a good old fashioned SO

hunksmash: Significant other(s)?

SaShay: Soggy onion?

Memecore: strip off?

rroverr: sparkly odor?

pidgeon: sincerely olaf?

AbyssGay: shiro octopus?

StormyBrony: Skanky ovation?

SpaceMom: Sigrid ontario?

MemeMermaid: NO

MemeMermaid: while i love my queen sigrid, thats not what i meant

MemeMermaid: SLEEP. OVER.

SpaceMom: Ah

SpaceMom: Sure

AbyssGay: ^^

pidgeon: ^^

rroverr: ^^  
StormyBrony: ^^

Memecore: if pidge can go i can go ^^

SaShay: ^^

hunksmash: ^^

SpaceMom: MAMA MCCLAIN IS THE BEST MCCLAIN

MemeMermaid: wow llura tell me how u rly feel

SpaceMom: I just did can you read?

MemeMermaid: i am 17 and DID learn how 2 read, thk u v much

AbyssGay: wouldn’t have guessed.

MemeMermaid: consider this: fuck u

AbyssGay: nah im good

SpaceMom: asdibfnkfsd KEITH IVE RAISED YOU WELL

StormyBrony: Uh he’s my brother…

SpaceMom: Shut your fucking fuck

MemeMermaid: i hate this fuknig family

AbyssGay: fuknig

MemeMermaid: ╭∩╮( ͡° ل͟ ͡° )╭∩╮

 

~

 

SpaceMom: Hi my hr is a dick and a half

MemeMermaid: same

SpaceMom: WE’RE IN THE SAME HOMEROOM DIPSHIT

rroverr: pidge, keith, and i’s is a+

rroverr: ms reiner, shes the life science teacher and she b lit

MemeMermaid: hunk shay shiro matt report in

Memecore: here! im literally in ur hr

MemeMermaid: does this face that im sending u acriss the room look like i cARE

SaShay: Hunk’s in Ms. Roxa’s with me

AbyssGay: isnt she like, your great aunt

SaShay: Yeah and she lit

StormyBrony: ...On my own…

StormyBrony: At least Ulaz is nice.

SpaceMom: Must be nice.

StormyBrony: Sure sucks to suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! As you can tell, I added Rover as a character, and made them non binary. Make sure to leave Kudos and comments!


	3. A/N: Spotify Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My spotify playlist!

Hey so I thought I would link the Spotify playlist I use when writing all of my stories. Just warning you, it's 96 songs and continuously getting longer!

[Totally Iconic Name](https://open.spotify.com/user/kmpicxip9c96wco3yykd6puac/playlist/5cxKgTMTWij9mjFOTGx4ns)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also join my discord server with my friend SimplyEssa!  
> https://discord.gg/tEHEeyB


	4. Stuff Got Complicated (A/N)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff needs to be talked about

Hey, Eli here, and there's something regarding this fic that I need to discuss.  
It's being canceled.

Before you freak out, there's a reason. I have done a bit of planning for the main fic of the We Are The Wasted Youth series, and, well, this fic doesn't work with the plot I've come up with. There won't be another texting fic to go with the main fic.

If you would like a texting fic to read, I suggest my other high school group chat AU that is unrelated to this universe, hoe my god. I also have a dance AU, Like No One's Watching, which you should check out.

I'm really sorry, but I had to do this.

Sincerely,

Eli A.K.A echoinspace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comment! They mean everything to me.


End file.
